Despite Yourself (episode)
}} | aArc1PrevPart =In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II (episode) | aArc1NextPart = The Tholian Web (episode) | nArc1PartNumber = 3 | nArc1PartCount = 4 | aftertrek = 9 }} While in unfamiliar territory, the USS Discovery crew is forced to get creative in their next efforts to survive opposing and unprecedented forces and return home. Summary Background information * This is the ninth episode to feature the "mirror universe", which was first seen in . The two-parter and were the last Mirror Universe episodes to air prior to this installment. Technically, however, this could be considered the tenth episode set in that universe based on the "In a Mirror, Darkly" two-parter connecting the TOS episode into the Mirror Universe (revealing the fate of the USS Defiant, which was originally featured in that original series episode). It could also be considered the eleventh mirror universe episode if you include , which did show the mirror universe at the end very briefly, albeit not by name. * This episode is one of four not to have the words "mirror" or "glass" in the title despite being set in the Mirror Universe. The first three were the DS9 mirror episodes (the first Mirror Universe episode in DS9), , and (the latter of which happened to be the last of the DS9 Mirror Universe stories). Production * This is the first television episode of Star Trek to be directed by Jonathan Frakes since in . Continuity * The Vulcans or a faction of them are shown to be once more in rebellion against the Terran Empire, a century after the mirror Hoshi Sato used the USS Defiant to become Empress of the Terran Empire in January 2155. In "Mirror, Mirror", Mirror Spock is depicted as serving as XO and science officer of the ISS Enterprise in 2267, under the Mirror Universe version of Captain Kirk. * The [[ISS Shenzhou|ISS Shenzhou]] and [[ISS Discovery|ISS Discovery]] are shown not to have their doors marked with the emblem of the Terran Empire anywhere aboard, unlike either ISS Enterprise or the ISS Avenger. * The emblem of the Terran Empire is shown in a different design than previously shown in both "Mirror, Mirror" and the "In A Mirror, Darkly" two-parter. * Chronologically, this is the earliest reference to the Klingons of the Mirror Universe. * Tilly being captain in an alternate universe was foreshadowed in , when an increasingly confused Stamets addresses her by that rank. * Lorca adopting a Scottish accent as the ISS Discovery s engineer references Montgomery Scott. Some have taken this to mean Lorca probably either knew or knew of Scott by the time this episode is set. https://www.inverse.com/article/40017-star-trek-discovery-captain-lorca-scotty-accent-reference (At this point in time, Scotty had been in Starfleet for about 15 years) * Burnham's impersonating of her mirror counterpart (who is presumed dead) is reminiscent of Benjamin Sisko having to impersonate his presumed dead counterpart in . Reception * CBS All Access is promoting this episode as the start of "Chapter Two", due to premiere eight weeks after the previous episode, which was promoted as the end of "Chapter One". While previous series often had periods which did not see a new first-run episode being broadcast (usually rerunning earlier episodes in the interim), particularly when in syndication, this is the first explicit broadcast break in a Star Trek series, making this the first mid-season premiere in Star Trek history. Production history * : Title publicly revealed * : Premiere airdate on CBS All Access * : International release date (outside Canada and the USA) Links and references Starring * Sonequa Martin-Green as Michael Burnham * Doug Jones as Saru * Shazad Latif as Ash Tyler * Anthony Rapp as Paul Stamets * Mary Wiseman as Sylvia Tilly ;And * Jason Isaacs as Gabriel Lorca Guest Starring * Wilson Cruz as Hugh Culber * Mary Chieffo as L'Rell * Sam Vartholomeos as Danby Connor/ Co-starring * Emily Coutts as Keyla Detmer / * Patrick Kwok-Choon as Rhys * Julianne Grossman as Discovery Computer * Sara Mitich as Airiam * Ali Momen as * Oyin Oladejo as Joann Owosekun * Ronnie Rowe Jr. as Bryce * Chris Violette as * Romaine Waite as Uncredited co-stars * Tim Cody as ISS Shenzhou crewman * Al Vrkljan as ISS Shenzhou crewman Stunt double * Unknown stunt performer as stunt double for Wilson Cruz Stand-in * Stacy-Ann Buchanan – stand-in for Sonequa Martin-Green References 50 kills; 100 kills; 20th century; adrenal; agony booth; Andorian; bacon; Battle of the Binary Stars; beef stew; beef with mushrooms; black alert; brainwashing; breakfast; Bridge Crew; ; ; chicken; chicken stew; chocolate cake; chondroblast-cell scan; coconut crisp; ; ; ; coup; Crestian flu; data chip; data core; dinner; ; ; egg; Elpha; emperor; evasive maneuvers; fascism; femur; First Officer; fish and chips; fruit; galactic center; Galactic Time; ham; ham schnitzel; ice cream; Imperial Starfleet Academy; Isik; Klingon raider; lasagna; laser cannon; lateral vector transporter; ; lunch; Manchurian test; marrow-diminution procedure; Master of Poisons; mirror universe; mycelial network; neurological disregulation; omelet; Organia; Pad thai; personality engram; Porathia; PTSD; pulled pork; Purmata VI; Quam; quantum reality; quantum signature; ; racism; random memory sampling; salad; Sarcophagus; Sector 006; ; soup; Sorna Prime; spice; spinal cord; Spoenemen; spore drive; Starbase 46; Starfleet; Starfleet Medical Center; ; steak; Terran Empire; ; Valor; vegetable; Vulcan; ; witch; worker bee; Wurna Minor; xenophobia; yellow alert; yogurt External links * * * |next= }} Category:DIS episodes